05 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5538 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5538); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 83 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Zastępstwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje - Wyścig o życie - odc. 3/4 (Great Migrations. Race to Survive - ep. 3/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /65/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje - Uczta albo głód - odc. 4/4 (Great Migrations. Feast or famine - ep. 4/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2751; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5898 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5898); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2509 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Drużyna A - odc. 12, Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (The A - Team, ep. 12, Till Death Do Us Part); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2752; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2510 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /66/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /45/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Cavaliada - Kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 3) - Kryminał - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wiesz co dobre - Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Bill Murray, Julie Delpy, Sharon Stone, Jessica Lange, Tilda Swinton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Drużyna A - odc. 12, Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (The A - Team, ep. 12, Till Death Do Us Part); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Świat się kręci - /66/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 53/91 Pierwsze dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 36/224 Kawa, herbata czy Jacek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 395; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1021 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 190 - Kozioł ofiarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Edynburg (41); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na południe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 3 "Oferta"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 62; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 540 - Rozwód; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 23 "Niespodzianka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1021 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1022 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 American Pie: Wesele (American Pie: the Wedding) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Jesse Dylan; wyk.:Jason Biggs, Seann William Scott, Alyson Hannigan; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Kocham kino - Erratum - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Marek Lechki; wyk.:Tomasz Kot, Ryszard Kotys, Tomasz Radawiec, Janusz Michałowski, Karina Kunkiewicz, Jerzy Rogalski, Janusz Chabior, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Szpiedzy XXI wieku - odc. 1 / 2 (Modern spies - ep. 1 / 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Peter Taylor, Rob Colstream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Wataha białych wilków (The Pack of White Wolves); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Yorgos Avgeropoulos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Erratum; dramat; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Art Noc: Blues 4 Rano - koncert Martyny Jakubowicz (2000 r.); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 125 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 93 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 94 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 189 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 215 13:00 2XL Odcinek: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1794 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1224 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 156 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 128 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1795 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 387 20:05 Powiedz "tak" 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 0:15 Efekt meduzy 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 69 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1515 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2251 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1834 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1306 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 268 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 142 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1105 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 66 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 269 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2252 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 67 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 143 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3761 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1835 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1106 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 22:35 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana 0:20 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1004 0:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 1:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3761 2:10 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1124 3:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2252 4:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kielce 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 5.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:32 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:37 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 07:38 Magazyn Medyczny - Szpital w Skawinie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Nowoczesna diagnostyka i chirurgia interwencyjna w szpitalu w Skawinie. 07:53 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 5.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Elementarz mam - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 5.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Oglądam sobie ptaszki; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 14 - Damian Muszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Małe ojczyzny - Bracia tego samego Boga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 5 minut o... - Kolekcja Pana Antoniego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Śmiecińscy odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Pięć rund; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Bokserka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Podwodna Polska - Miasto pod wodą; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:34 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:51 Myśliwiec pl - program myśliwych i niemyśliwych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:03 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:04 Agroświętokrzyskie - magazyn rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Kieleckie studio reportażu - Chciałem być bogaty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:51 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Panorama gospodarcza - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:58 Plus i minus. Baterie i akumulatory; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:03 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - popularyzacja wiedzy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Ahora Espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:23 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:48 ZOO Story - program edukacyjny; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:11 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Krach SS Germanii 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:37 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:38 Czas na zdrowie - Magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:44 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:49 Sekrety świata - Wyspa Magdaleny - program podróżniczo - krajoznawczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:51 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Pogoda - 5.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 5.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:16 Projekt Ślub - magazyn ślubny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Oglądam sobie ptaszki; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Please find - H. M. Górecki kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Violetta Rotter-Kozera; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:55 Pogoda - 5.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Pogoda - 5.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Please find - H. M. Górecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 14 - Damian Muszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /65/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Tacy sami - odc. 12 pt. Tatusiowie na tatusiowym; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Diabelski pomysł; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Azja - Nasternak (375); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 965 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1008; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Bierzcie się bracia do broni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 13 - Sprzątanie Bałtyku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 832* - Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kultura, głupcze (91); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Azja - Nasternak (375); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 965 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 14 (seria II, odc. 1) - Mordercze lato - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Japońskie Alpy (376); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Determinator - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Mińsk od świtu do zmierzchu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Piosenki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok odc.3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 14 (seria II, odc. 1) - Mordercze lato; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Japońskie Alpy (376); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 965; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Mińsk od świtu do zmierzchu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Piosenki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kielce z 2013 roku